One Absurd Day with You!
by Vanessacchi
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah absurd antara kau dan Akashi. /"Dasar mereka! Memanfaatkan kelemahan ku!"./ Yeah! Aku menang./ First fanfic di fandom ini./Author ngawur/JUDUL NYA NGAWUR/SERBA NGAWUR./Mind to review?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair? Akashi Seijuuro x Reader**

**Rated? T**

**Warning? OOC, TYPO, ALUR GA NYAMBUNG, DE EL EL!**

**Happy Reading~**

Pagi ini dia datang menemuiku. Ah, rasa nya senang sekali mengetahui dia sangat peduli pada ku. Aku menatap kedua bola mata nya yang berbeda, ia menunjukkan senyum tipis nya. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki diri nya. Tampan, keren, tegas, berani, jenius, walau kadang ia bisa menjadi iblis berperawakan malaikat, dan juga tinggi badan nya yang pen—maksud ku kurang tinggi.

"Jangan melamun, nanti kesambet."

O-oi apa-apaan itu, padahal baru saja ku puji. Ku tarik semua pujian ku untuk dia. Huh, menyebalkan, rasa nya ingin ku lempar dia dengan sepatu ku. Sekarang aku bingung, kenapa dulu aku sangat suka sekali memperhatikan nya dan berfangirl ria dalam hati. Tapi biarkan saja itu berlalu, aku tak peduli dengan masa lalu, yang terpenting adalah masa depan.

Aku berdehem sejenak, "khm.. Baiklah." Ujar ku kemudian berjalan ke arah nya. "Dan, kita berjalan kaki menuju sekolah." Ia tersenyum memaklumi. Dia menggenggam tangan ku dan aku mengangguk. Kami berjalan berdampingan. Kadang aku cukup heran, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikan kami setiap kali kami berjalan berdampingan begini?!

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di depan gerbang pintu sekolah, aku menggenggam tangan nya lebih erat saat menyadari aura hitam—yandere mengelilingi tubuh nya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan~" aku menghentikan langkah ku dan tersenyum lembut ke arah nya. Seketika aura kelam di sekitar nya menghilang. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang menghela nafas lega. Yeah! Aku menang.

"Akashicchi~! [Name]cchi~!"

Ia melepaskan genggaman nya dan membalikkan badan nya ke belakang. Aku juga membalikkan badan ku dan melihat makhluk—orang berambut warna-warni berjalan ke arah kami dengan ekspresi berbeda, ada yang senang, malas, datar dan tsundere? Mungkin.

"Ohayou minna~!" Aku tersenyum riang pada mereka sambil melambaikan tangan ku. Ah— dasar! Seperti biasa, yang membalas lambaian tangan ku hanya pemuda berambut kuning—Kise-kun.

"Ohayou [name]cchi~" Aku menurunkan tangan ku, begitu pula kise-kun.

"Ohayou [name]-san.."

Aku mengangguk. Er- aura ini— aku menoleh ke samping dan menatap sei-kun, benar, ini adalah aura nya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas; berbalik ke arah gerbang masuk dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan reunian kecil di pagi hari para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

.

.

XxxxxxX

.

.

"[Name]cchi~" aku menatap kise-kun sambil menggelengkan kepala ku, pelan. Aku menjerit dalam hati melihat kekawaii-an nya saat menunjukkan puppy eyes nya itu. Tapi apa daya, aku tak bisa—dan tak mungkin melawan sei-kun.

"Lain kali, jangan melawan sei-kun lagi. Jika kau—dan yang lain tak mau di hukum begini."

Ku usap dengan pelan dan lembut kise-kun yang kini dalam posisi berjongkok di depan ku. Er— jika orang salah mengartikan posisi kami, mungkin di kira kise-kun sedang melamar ku. Oke, abaikan kegajean ini.

"Hm.. Mungkin aku akan meminta keringanan dari akashi."

Mata nya berbinar, hey! Ekspresimu itu sungguh lucu kise-kun. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Arigatou Gazaimasu [name]cchi.. Kau sungguh baik-ssu." Ujar nya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kise-kun." aku berjalan meninggalkan kise-kun yang kini sudah di kerubungi fans nya, lagi.

"Dasar!"

.

.

XxxxxxX

.

.

Aku memberikan sebotol air dan handuk kepada sosok pemuda berambut merah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sei-kun.

"Kau habis di rayu?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Seperti biasa."

"Dasar mereka! Memanfaatkan kelemahan ku!"

"Aku kelema—"

"Dan kekuatan terbesar ku!"

Aku memperhatikan dia meminum habis minuman yang ku berikan pada nya tadi.

"Aku lapar!"

"Kebetulan aku—"

"Aku ingin memakan mu!"

Aku membelalakkan mata ku. Pernyataan macam apa itu?! Sayang nya aku tidak bisa—tidak mungkin berontak merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang di berikan sei-kun. Aku tak membalas atau melakukan apa pun, hanya membiarkan dia mencoba masuk hingga bosan. Akan tetapi, kebutuhan oksigen membuat ku terpaksa membuka mulut ku—dan itu membuat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menerobos pertahanan ku. Dia memainkan lidah nya di dalam mulut ku, mengajakku lidah ku ikut menari bersama nya. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, ia menarik diri nya—menyelesaikan ciuman ini. Kemudian ia memelukku.

"Daisuki, [name]-chan."

"Kadang aku merasa aneh kau memanggilku begitu sei-kun. Tapi, daisuki ne, Akashi Seijuuro-kun." Ujar ku sambil memeluk nya balik.

"Kenyang sekali!"

"Aku bukan makanan bodoh!"

"Ekhm, siapa murid yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah?"

"Ergh- kau!"

Aku tau, ia menyeringai. "Since, i always win. I'm always right." Sempat nya ia mengatakan hal itu. "Dan—" ia melanjutkan.

"—tenang saja karena kau sudah memberiku makan—" aku bukan makanan bodoh.

"—hukuman mereka ku kurangi!" Aku menghela nafas. Yeah! Aku menang.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan menatap nya dengan wajah uhm—apa lagi kalau bukan memerah padam, "Hey sei-kun, seperti nya tidak selama nya kau bisa menang. Apa lagi di menghadapi ku!"

"Khusus untuk mu!"

.

.

XxxxxxX

.

.

Aku berfacepalm ria. Tentu saja, memang porsi latihan nya di kurangi hingga hanya 1 kali lipat. Akan tetapi, kenapa hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan saja gunting melayang. Ah yaampun, sei-kun. Kau ini benar-benar ya!

Aku berjalan mendekati sei-kun; kemudian mengulurkan tangan ku— meminta gunting nya. Dia menatap ku tajam, ku balik dengan tatapan lembut. Akhir nya dia menyerah dan memberikan gunting nya pada ku. Aku mencium pipi nya sebentar; dan kemudian kembali berlari ke tempat ku tadi yang ku tempat untuk memperhatikan dia—dan teman-teman.

Semua nya berjalan ke arah ku dan momoi-san dengan wajah lesu, terutama a(h)omine, kuroko-kun dan kise-kun. Aku sangat kasihan pada mereka. Untung saja kuroko-kun tidak sampai muntah-muntah, tentu saja karena aku meminta sei-kun untuk mengurangi porsi setengah latihan nya.

"Ini untuk mu kuroko-kun!" Aku menyodorkan sebotol air, handuk dan segelas Vanilla Milkshake.

"Doumo, arigatou gazaimasu [name]-san." Ujar nya dengan nada seperti biasa, walau aku melihat senyuman tipis yang di sunggingkan nya.

"[Name]cchi~" Manja! Aku memberikan sebotol minuman dan handuk kepada kise-kun. Ia menerima nya dengan wajah berbinar. "Arigatou, setidak nya ini lebih baik." Ujar nya kemudian meneguk minuman nya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum lembut ku pada nya.

E-eh? Aura ini? Aku menolehkan pandangan ku ke arah sumber aura ini berasal. Seperti biasa, siapa lagi kalau pelaku nya bukan sei-kun. Aku menyodorkan sebotol air minum dan ia menerima nya kemudian meneguk nya. Kemudian ku elap keringat nya dengan handuk.

"Kau lelah?"

"Aku lap—"

"Aku membawa bekal khusus untuk mu!"

Ia menatap ku tajam. Tentu saja, karena aku menyela ucapan nya. Sedangkan tatapan nya hanya ku balas dengan senyuman dan tatapan lembut.

Dia luluh dan— aku menang.

.

.

XxxxxxX

.

.

Ia menggenggam tangan ku erat, seakan takut kehilangan diriku.

"Hah!"

Ia menatap ku. "Aku lelah,"

"Mau ku gendong?"

"Tap—"

"Menurut!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, dia berjongkok seakan mengisyaratkan ku untuk menaiki punggung nya. Tentu saja aku mengerti isyarat itu. Aku menaiki punggung nya, er— sebaik nya aku diet. "Aku berat?"

"Tidak juga!"

Aku menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi nya, "turunkan aku!" Ujar—perintah ku. Ia tidak menjawab ucapan ku dan tetap bersikukuh saja. Akhir nya aku membiarkan nya saja, sampai akhir nya aku merasa mengantuk dan mungkin, tertidur pulas di punggung nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X~X~X~X~X**

**[Omake?]**

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan.. Kemudian mengucek mata ku. Setelah kesadaran ku penuh aku dapat merasakan bahwa sekarang aku sedang—eh? Di peluk oleh seseorang. Aku mendongak—KYAAA—SEI-KUN? A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aa— s-seperti nya aku harus tidur lagi, k-karena ini, n-nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Hadeuuuuuh, ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. HEHEHEHE! Gomenasai penulisan nya jelek ;w; soal nya saya ngetik pake HP. Dan, gomenasai kalau gaje. Doh! Saya juga ga tau ini nulis apa /dor. Oh iya, mungkin juga pembatas garis nya ilang... Dan jadi berantakan .w. Tapi— *pasang wajah i don ker* /dibantaireader.

Honto ni Gomenasai karena jelek TwT...

Kritik? Saran? Dan curhatan? /? Silahkan review. Tapi jangan bully saya ;w;


End file.
